Bunk Bed Stories
by McWizardX
Summary: In the Ketchum Residence, if Ash was on the bottom bunk and Misty was on the top, what would they talk about during sleepless nights?


Bunk Bed Stories

By McWizardX

http://www.angelfire.com/pokemon2/pkmnromance/

Brock settled down on the coach along with Mrs. Ketchum to watch a popular even soap opera, "Silver Dreams and Golden Lives."  Ash was busy in the kitchen washing the dinner dishes and Misty was helping him dry.

Ash:  Man I feel tired.

Misty:  I would think so, after all that tempera you ate.

Ash:  Why do we always end up washing the dishes?

Misty:  Cause the cook never washes dishes.

Ash:  Awwww.  Look at that rock head watch that mushy soap opera.  And I thought my mom was the only that watches that sorta yucky stuff.

Misty:  Well I like it too.

Ash:  So why aren't you watching it with them?

Misty:  Cause I have to dry the dishes.

Ash:  Oh.

Finally the last plate was washed and dried.  All the silver wear was put away, the table cleaned up, and the sink cleaned, Ash could finally catch up on some sleep.  It was a long time since he was at home.  His journey had led him back to Pallet, where he had to deliver a valuable laptop computer to Prof. Oak.  Adventuring everywhere possible and going places where no ordinary person would go, Ash felt the fatigue get the better of him.  Nearly crawling up the stairs all Ash could think about was his soft feather bed and a good nights rest.

Delia:  Ash dear, don't you want to watch Silver Dreams and Golden Lives?

Ash looked down from the stairs.  His mom was smiling at him holding a bowl of popcorn, Brock was too glued to the TV set to notice anything else, and Misty was looking at him at the bottom.

Ash:  Sorry mom, I'm tired, I'm going to bed.

Delia:  But its only 8:30, you usually sleep around 11 or 12.

Ash:  Yeah but I'm really tired so I think I'll go to bed early.  Good night.

Ash climbed up the stairs and into his room.  Misty glanced over to the TV then glanced back at the stairs.

Misty:  Don't you think it's strange that Ash wants to sleep so early?

Delia:  Yeah, but I guess he really is tired.  So care to join us?

Misty:  Um, what chapter are they on?

Delia:  Silverado and Crystal were both in the rain and are about to share a room together at a motel.

Misty:  Oh.  I think I'll go use the bathroom and check on Ash to see if he's okay.

Delia:  Yes, please do, don't forget to tell Ash to change his "you know what."  He'll know that means.

Misty:  And I probably do too.

As Misty climbed the stairs she heard Mrs. Ketchum yell at Brock for getting too close to the screen, they must've reached the bed scene.  Misty liked soap opera dramas but she wasn't too fond of the bed scenes.  She was into more of the wholesome clean romance stories rather than all those cheesy one-night stands and love bed scenes.  After brushing her teeth and using the bathroom Misty approached Ash's room.  She opened the door to see Ash lying down on his bed with his arms cradling his head as he stared right at the ceiling.  The light from the hall soon vanished as Misty closed the door behind her.

Misty:  Your mom said for you to change your underwear.

Ash:  My you know what, yeah I did.  She reminds me every chance she gets.

Misty:  Oh okay, think I'll get ready for bed too.

Ash:  Aren't you gonna watch the soap opera?

Misty:  Well I don't like the next scene so think I'll skip it for tonight.

Ash:  I see.

Misty fumbled around trying to see where everything was.  It was too dark to see and she couldn't find her bag on the floor.

Misty:  Its too dark in here, I'm gonna turn on the lights.

Misty flipped the light switch on the well.  She found her bag and started to sort through trying to find her PJs.  She noticed Ash just sitting there in his blue shirt and boxers; she blushed a bit and thought to herself of how immodest Ash is.  Maybe he had just gotten use to her presence to the point where he didn't care.  She wondered if she should be the same way.  The lights went out again, it was too dark to see anything at all.  At first her original plan was to head to the bathroom and change but since its really too dark to see anything . . .

Misty:  Ash could you um just look away for a second.

Ash:  Why?

Misty:  I'm gonna change.

Ash:  Okay.

Ash turned to his side without another word and stared at the wall.  Misty was surprised that he didn't say anything else.  Normally he would.  Was it that he was too tired or didn't care, she would never know but here was her chance to get into her PJs.  But why was she changing there when she just go to the bathroom and change, she asked herself.  Probably it was the modesty idea, she should learn to be less modest and more casual with Ash, then again this could be over doing it.  In a hurry she took off her suspenders, shirt, and shorts and got into her PJs before Ash had a chance to look back and see her half naked in her underwear.  He probably wouldn't see much though, she didn't have much of a girlish figure yet but she did notice her chest getting bigger over the past few months.

Misty:  Okay all done.  You can resume staring at the ceiling.

Ash turned again.  He remained looking at the ceiling with his hands still cradling his head.  Misty noticed Ash's unusual behavior, normally he'd start talking about something but he seemed too quiet.  Other times he'd just be asleep snoring loudly as he slept.  Ash's room normally had one bed but Mrs. Ketchum installed a bunk bed addition whenever they'd visit.  It was a lot more comfy than sleeping on the floor.  With hairbrush in hand Misty made her way to the top bunk where she'd normally sleep on her nights at the Ketchum residence.  Normally before she sleeps she'd brush her hair a good amount so it wouldn't get tangled, wasn't much work considering how short her hair was.

Misty:  Hey Ash, if you're so tired why aren't you asleep yet?

Ash:  I dunno, I feel tired but I don't feel like sleeping yet, something is keeping me up.

Misty:  Really?  What?

Just a few more strokes and Misty was done, might as well get some chit chat before sleeping.

Ash:  I have this feeling of frustration.

Misty:  Frustration?  What's stressing you out?

Ash:  Well, I dunno really.

Misty:  Is it your battles?  You've won some and lost some recently.  Maybe you feel you could be better.

Ash:  That can't be it.  Losing isn't that bad when I come to think about it, makes me think about what I should work on.

Misty:  How's about money, we've been pretty low on money that we had to work a bit.

Ash:  I think work is nice, gives me a break from the usual training and battling.

Misty:  Is it cause of your rivalry?

Ash:  Nope, I promised Gary I'd meet him at the up and coming league games and show him how much I've improved.

Misty:  Oh what about the league games?  Isn't that what's giving you stress?

Ash:  Not at all, not like before I feel real confident in all the effort I put into preparing for it.

Misty:  Well that's all I can think of for now.

There was a brief silence.  Misty wondered if Ash finally got to sleep so she peeked down on him.  He was still looking at the ceiling but now he was looking at her.

Misty:  Still awake.  Maybe you need something that'll help you get to sleep.

Ash:  Like what?

Misty looked at her hairbrush and thought of her nightly habits.

Misty:  Brushing my hair usually helps me get to sleep at night.  It feels very relaxing and soothing.

Ash made a doubting expression, how could brushing ones hair make anyone relax.  Then again when was the last time he had ever brushed his hair.  Well he was willing to try anything once.

Ash:  Alright.

Misty handed him the brush.  He started to brush his hair but he had a lot of tangles.  Seemed like the brush was about to get stuck.  Annoyed Misty hopped down and snatched the brush from Ash.

Misty:  Your gonna break it if you brush that roughly.  You probably have a severe case of tangled hair.  Let me brush it out for you.

Gently Misty brushed Ash's hair.  His spikes smoothed out, straightening out his hair.  Closing his eyes Ash felt relaxed, a sorta of ease feeling.  Misty was right, brushing your hair is a bit relaxing.  Or was it cause Misty was doing to him.

Misty:  Feel better?

Ash:  A bit.

Feelings of affection, a wanting desire, and other similar phrases raced through both their minds.  Misty placed the brush down on the side of the bed, Ash's back was still facing her, and she wondered what should she do next.

Ash:  Thanks Misty.

Misty:  Yeah, no problem.

They remained still for a brief moment, just waiting for each other's next move.  Misty didn't know what to do so she just jumped out of Ash's bed and got back to the top bunk.

Misty:  Good night Ash.

Ash:  Good night.

Another few minutes passed, it was quiet, dark, yet deafening echoes of voices in their heads just screamed their thoughts.  What makes this night any different from any other night?  Why is it so hot all of a sudden?  Isn't Ash sleepy, so why isn't he asleep?

Ash:  Misty.

Misty:  Yeah Ash.

Ash:  I finally figured out what was bothering me.

Misty:  What was it?

Ash:  It was about that time we were in that hole together.

Misty:  Oh.

Misty remembered, it happened only a few weeks ago.  Team Rocket had made another hole trap and they some how fell in.  It was just the two of them, Brock went back into town to find a rope.  Team Rocket was clever enough to trap them in the hole but not too clever that they got lost in the forest.  So they were just stuck there, just the two of them for some time.  The hole was pretty small too, their bodies were pretty much pressed against each other and they were only inches apart from each others face.  To make matters worst Misty had gotten a cut on her cheek.

Misty:  What about it?

Ash:  Well . . . . its . . .

It was something that they did in the hole that bothered Ash.  Sure they've been in many trap holes before but none like this one.  It was odd to just be so close to Misty that he got to notice some things about her.  For one thing, she looked really . . . 

Ash:  Cute.

Misty sighed liked a love struck schoolgirl.  She grabbed one of her pillows and held it.

Misty:  That's what you said when we were in the hole.  You said I was cute.

Ash:  Yup.

Misty:  Was it before or after you noticed the cut on my cheek.

Ash:  After.  After I wiped the blood away with my handkerchief.

Misty:  I still have to wash it too.

Ash:  Its okay, you can keep it.

There was another moment of silence.  This time Misty broke the quiet.

Misty:  I liked what happened next.

Ash:  Really?  It was kind of embarrassing.

Misty:  I thought it was kind of cute.

Ash:  Still it was embarrassing for me.

Misty:  After wiping the blood away you kissed where the cut was and said it would be all better.

Ash:  Just thinking about it makes me feel so embarrassed.

Misty:  But that was sweet of you.  Terribly sweet, and it did make it better.

Ash:  I learned somewhere that saliva helps some minor cuts from bleeding.

Misty:  Oh.

That was a gross fact.  Ash sure knew how to break the mood.  They both thought about that incident with the hole.  There was more that they did but who'd be next to reveal more about it.

Ash:  You've grown a bit.

Misty:  That's what you said in the hole.  Were you noticing something in particular?

Ash:  I didn't have to answer that in the hole.

Misty:  Well I'm asking you now.  I'm just curious.  Don't worry, I'm not gonna smack you.

Ash:  Well um, I noticed that you gained weight.

A pillow flew in the darkness of the night and slammed right at Ash's head.  Then repeated swings with another pillow followed.

Ash:  Hey, I thought you said you wouldn't hit me?

Misty:  Okay so I lied.

Ash:  I'm just telling you, you did gain weight.  Up here.

Misty peeked down at Ash again, he made a hand gesture indicating chest level.  Misty felt embarrassed but smiled at him.

Misty:  So you did notice.  You sure you weren't looking there all the time just waiting for me to grow.

Ash:  That's kinda perverted Misty.

Misty:  Oh sorry.

Ash:  I noticed cause my left hand was up against it remember.

Misty:  And who's the perverted one?

Ash:  It couldn't be helped, I could only move my right hand.

Misty:  And that was to reach for your handkerchief and wipe the blood off my cheek.

Ash:  Yeah and to . . . to . . .

Misty:  Ah and to what Ash.

Ash:  Stroke your hair.

It was after Ash had kissed Misty's cut okay that he noticed himself stroking her hair.  It was probably a natural tendency or just a common want to just pet Misty and feel her hair.

Misty:  That too was nice of you.

Misty laughed while Ash just laid in his bed look at Misty.  She finished laughing then returned to lying on the bed.  Noticing that she was lacking some pillows she looked down at Ash and asked him to kindly return her pillows.  Ash returned them but not too kindly, throwing them back and nailing Misty right on her face.

Ash:  Gotcha.

Misty:  Funny.

She grabbed hold of the pillow and held it against her again.  She looked up at the ceiling and thought to herself if she should continue the story.

Misty:  It did feel weird when we were stuck like that.

Ash:  I know.

Misty:  Especially what I felt while we were in there.

Ash:  Felt what.

Misty:  Something stiff and hard between my legs.

Ash: . . . oh.

Misty:  Haa haa haa, Ash . . . 

She probably embarrassed Ash a lot with that comment.  It was true though, she did feel something and it was probably from Ash.  After all, Ash is a healthy growing boy, he's body just reacting the way its suppose to.  But in a way though somewhat perverted Misty was kind of glad, now she was absolutely sure Ash was physically attracted to her.

Misty:  Hey Ash.

Ash:  Now what you perv.

Misty:  Aw I won't make fun of that anymore.

Ash:  Okay.

Misty:  I was just thinking of what you said to me while we were just stuck there together.

Ash:  What about it?

Misty:  Can you say what you said?

Ash:  Only if you say what you said after.

Misty:  Deal.

Ash took a deep breath, it took a few tries for him to get started but he eventually said what Misty wanted to hear.

Ash:  . . . you're cute and very huggable.

Misty:  And . . .

Ash:  And I was wondering if we could do this again sometime.

Misty:  And . . .

Ash:  And please don't tell my mom about this.

Misty:  Was that so hard?

Ash:  Yah now its your turn.

Misty:  Oh okay.  I said, yeah but we'd have to wait for another hole.  Wouldn't it be easier to just forget about the hole and just . . .

Ash:  Just . . .

Misty:  Just cuddle.

Ash:  And I said sure.

Misty:  Do you know what happened next?

Ash:  Yeah.

Misty:  What happened next?

Ash:  Um . . . we . . . we kissed.

Misty jumped down and confronted Ash face to face smiling at him with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Misty:  Like this?

Misty placed her arms around Ash and leaned in for a kiss.  She ended up on top of Ash kissing him in bed.  They kissed a good long moment and finally broke just so Misty could ask . . .

Misty:  Was it like that?

Ash:  Yeah.

Misty:  Good.

Misty returned to kissing Ash in bed.  Ash grabbed the sheets and pulled them up.  He kissed Misty back and the two kissed some more in Ash's bed through out the night.

The next morning Brock cooked breakfast and yelled loudly from the kitchen.

Brock:  BREAKFAST!!  WAKE UP YOU TWO!!

The two uneasily walked down the stairs still half asleep and yawning.  Holding each other's hands for support they managed to get down and into the kitchen.

Brock:  Finally, I've been calling for a while now.  Hey . . . Ash, why are you wearing Misty's PJs and um Misty why are you wearing Ash's shirt and boxers?

Ash:  Huh?

Misty:  Um . . .

Brock: . . . not again.

Authors Note:  Well I wrote this one just to take a break from my other long fics.  Hope you liked this short fic.


End file.
